dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Power Girl
A headstrong, and determined woman, Power Girl is a Kryptonian hero from a parallel universe who works with the Justice Society of America on Earth. Her great strength and her pair of massive tits make her a powerhouse in battling crime alongside the original Green Lantern (Alan Scott), the original Flash (Jay Garrick), and Shazam. While also working as a corporate business woman, CEO of her own company named Starrware Industries, Power Girl possesses all of a normal Kryptonian's powers under a yellow sun, including super-strength, super-speed, flight, and invulnerability. Magic and superior force can weaken her, but even these are not always enough to take this buxom bombshell out. Background Born in an alternate universe known as Earth-2 from a previous Multiverse, Karen "Kara" Starr was a kryptonian survivor from that universe's Krypton who crash-landed on that universe's Earth. Taken in by Earth-2 Superman as a kind of protegee, she was introduced into that universe's Justice Society of America as "Power Girl". She was one of the few alternate universe citizens to survive the destruction of the initial Multiverse; having her history and life rewritten into the present universe's Earth. As a kryptonian from an alternate universe, Karen possesses many of the same powers as Superman but not sharing all of his weaknesses. Still working with this universe's Justice Society of America, Karen also established a successful software development firm which she runs as CEO between her duties as a hero. Alternate Future As one of the last of Earth's heroes following the war between Earth's heroes and villains, Power Girl is forced to ally with Lex Luthor to combat Brainiac's invading forces. While eventually discovering that Luthor had killed Superman, which had lead to Brainiac's arrival, she was still forced to work in his resistance due to Brainiac's greater threat. However, Power Girl and the rest of the resistance were eventually killed following a bungled attempt by Luthor to use the power rings of the Sinestro Corps to defeat Brainiac. As Brainiac had previously defeated the Green Lantern Corps and obtained their power rings, he easily defeated the small group despite the destruction of his Skull Ship. Combat Statistics *Power Girl (Vendor) *Power Girl (Legends PvP) *Power Girl (Bounty) *Power Girl (Metropolis University) *Power Girl Illusion Involvement * Enslaved by Brainiac, Power Girl is an opponent in the Fortress of Solitude: Power Core raid. *Power Girl is a playable character for Legends PvP. Heroes * Power Girl is a Vendor for the Meta Iconic Battle Suit: House of El Battle Suit. *Psychic projections of Power Girl is generated to attack players by Doctor Psycho (along with hallucinations of Supergirl and Wonder Woman) and Bludhaven Avenger (along with copies of Aquaman, Hal Jordan and Hawkman). Villains * Power Girl is the endgame opponent for the Power Lunch! mission, where the battle is joined by the Parasite. * She is a bounty, found south of the JSA Metropolis Wing, east of the north end of the bridge. * A Blue Lantern Corps version of Power Girl will be a bounty for heroes in the War of the Light Part I DLC. Trivia *Power Girl first appeared in All-Star Comics #58 (February 1976) *Power Girl's voice is provided by voice actor Cree Summer. *Talking to Power Girl while in the Watchtower can lead to her giving the player reassurances over the current crisis with Brainiac. *During the Watchtower conversation, Power Girl references the crisis, incident, the , the and the New God, . *Power Girl initially left the chest of her uniform open because she wanted to decide on a symbol to put there, like Superman's. Nowadays, when asked about the window, she replies that the costume "shows what I am: female, healthy and strong. If men want to degrade themselves by staring, that's their problem, I'm not going to apologize for it." *As the two are separate versions of each other from alternate Earths, Power Girl's and Supergirl's hearts beat in perfect sync with each other. *Power Girl was one of Oracle’s first agents. Their short-lived partnership ended after a disastrous mission which resulted in a large loss of life. Power Girl believes that Oracle's poor leadership was responsible for the tragedy. Gallery File:PowerGirl_body_color.jpg|Production Poses File:PowerGirl_body_line.jpg|Production Pose Line Art File:PowerGirl_head_color.jpg|Production Head Shots File:PowerGirl_head_line.jpg|Production Head Shot Line Art File:DC ren icnChar PowerGirl multi.jpg|Rendered Poses File:PowerGirljaredbrunner.jpg File:WPPowergirl.jpg File:PreGamePowerGirl1.jpg File:PreGamePowerGirl2.jpg File:PreGamePowerGirl3.jpg File:PreGamePowerGirl4.jpg File:Power Girl.jpg File:DrPsychoIllusions.jpg File:PowerCorePowerGirl.jpg File:Power Girl City.JPG File:PowerGirlDowntown.jpg File:PowerGirl1.png File:SupermanDeath.jpg File:DCUOLPowerGirl.jpg File:LegendsComicLastRemnants.jpg File:Power Girl defeated.png File:PowerGirlMass.jpg See also * Justice Society of America * Superman Family External links * }} Wikipedia *Power Girl DC Database Category:Heroes Category:JSA Category:Superman Family Category:Krypton Category:Power Girl Category:Female